


Kayleigh Ann

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: It's real if you believe.





	Kayleigh Ann

**Author's Note:**

> It's real if you believe.

Rose had had enough, sixty years of travelling was enough for anyone, Things were different now, there were far fewer of her type on the roads now. There were a lot of places that just didn't want the traveling fairs any more, her late father god rest his soul would have been mortified to see some of them now, the original families long gone and thieves and con men taking their places. That's what people remembered now, one act of theft or a trickster pulling a fast one when they were in town, and automatically they were all the same, tarred with the same brush, decades perhaps a century of good honest graft all for nought . Rose knew this was her last year, that was her trade , the crystal ball she used was just a prop , she could “ feel” people's futures , read them, her mother was the same, back generations the gift went , she only had sons , so it would die in the spring. When she did. Perhaps a thousand years of the “ gift” gone, there were none left like her , she was it, the last, she thought.

Business had been poor, people just didn't believe, they classed her like a tarot reader or an astrologist, the type of person who would interpret your bloody stars or how you shuffled a deck , she felt the future she really could see it . The rain was beating down on her tent , the heavens had opened , she watched the rain splash in the puddles, people running for cover, she turned to get a cup of tea from her thermos, suddenly she froze , she felt the little girl's eyes on her, she felt the “ gift “ and she got scared.

She turned slowly , the little Redheaded girl, 9 or 10, no she was 10 she could sense it, was standing there, pigtails dripping wet, her denim jeans and hoodie sticking to her , she stood smiling at Rose.

“ Hello lovey …….”

“ It's Kayleigh Ann , thank you for asking “

Rose gasped, how did she know that was the question on Rose’s lips ?

“ And you're called Rose aren't you ?”

Rose suddenly realised what it felt to be on the receiving end of the “ gift” .

“ Why aren't you scared Rose?” the little girl asked.

“ Scared of what lovey? “

“ Dying, you know you will soon , but you're not scared, why not ?“

“ Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm ready to die lovey “ Rose said feigning a smile.

“ But you're sick , your heart, in the spring in Ireland, you know but you're not afraid .

Rose was taken aback , she had been diagnosed with a heart condition and she was going home in the spring, and she couldn't “feel” anything after the spring , she knew the little girl was right .

“ Are you lost little one?”

“ No “ the little girl said “ I'm supposed to be here, right here “ She pointed to the ground with he her forefinger ,” I'm here to see you “ She smiled.

“ Who are you with Kelly Ann ?”

“ Kayleigh Anne”

“ Who with Kayleigh Ann ?”

“ Mum , you'll like her, she believes , dad doesn't believe and our Kieron is a boy , and Mandy is too little to know yet “

“ Billy, Billy “ Rose shouted

“ What ma, ? “ came the shout from the adjoining caravan.

“ Billy” Rose said to the corpulent man who eventually appeared. “ This little girls mum , dad, brother and sister are lost , go find em “

“ Ma it's pouring “

“ Billy go, this girl has something special , it might be the gift “

Billy stomped off into the pouring rain,

“ What do you want to be Kayleigh Ann ?” Rose asked motioning the girl to come out of the rain.

“ Happy” she smiled broadly.

“ When you're a grown woman Kayleigh Ann, what then ?“

“ Married to a man I love, and loves me back, have some babies, and be happy “

“ Have you seen it ?“

“ No “

“ You know what I mean though ?”

“ I see some things that happen before they happen sometimes, like that you mean ?”

“ Yes Kayleigh Ann just like that “

“ No not like that, I've not seen it like that “

“ Have you tried to see it , tried really hard? “

“ No “

“ Let's try together okay? , sit there “ Kayleigh Ann sat opposite Rose “ We don't need this junk do we love “ Rose said tossing the crystal ball aside, “ Take my hands , okay think about what you want to see in twenty or thirty years Kayleigh Ann think”

Suddenly Kayleigh Ann felt like she was flying, she could feel the chair under her and the old ladies cold dry hands, but she was flying . She could see all the city lights in front of her, suddenly one stood out, she felt herself heading towards it, she stopped high up, she could see the big house , there was a red car there, there was snow and Christmas lights. She loved Christmas she always had, she swooped down and floated outside the window, she didn't look down but she knew she was floating, she was too little to see in if she was stood on the ground. Suddenly she gasped and opened her eyes, just as Rose did.

“ I saw mum , mum was there”

“ No she wasn't love, it's your future you were in”

“ But “

“ It was you lovey trust me , now close your eyes , and concentrate “

Within seconds Kayleigh Ann was floating at the window again, Rose was right it was her, but she looked as old as her mum, but she looked happy and she was smiling and who was the fat man in the chair ? The fat man said something and she laughed and walked towards him, he jumped up and stood behind the chair , she chased him round it and started tickling the fat man, the two of them laughing they ended up rolling on the floor, suddenly they stopped and looked towards the window, she thought they had seen her, but her future self kissed the fat man got up and walked to a crib Kayleigh Ann hadn't noticed and lifted a baby up. She kissed it, the fat man put his arms around her and the baby, she could see him say “ Love you “ . Suddenly she was back up in the sky, the light lost amongst a million others. Then she opened her eyes, Rose was crying.

“ Thank you Kayleigh Ann “

“Did you see it Rose .? “

“ Yes love, I saw what you did, thank you “ Rose knew that this girl had some type of gift , not like her own but definitely gifted. Empathic perhaps, but gifted nonetheless.

“ Will it come true Rose?”

“ What do you think Kayleigh Ann, do you believe it's your future or just a dream?”

“ I saw my future, but it's so far away I'll be old “

“ But you must remember, it's there, you saw it happen it will be yours, that's what the future holds for you my love, always try to remember that , you can never escape it , you will get there, and when you do you'll remember me, not for long but you'll remember me, sudden, fleeting and scary but then you'll know “ the gift “ .

“ What gift ? “ Kayleigh Ann's dad asked from the tent entrance.

“ The gift of fortune telling “

“ Humbug if you ask me”

“ Well no one did Bill, I believe, as well you know, thank you madam for looking after this little madam” Brenda said taking Kayleigh Ann's hand .

“ I hope she showed some manners” Bill said .

“ She showed me more than you will ever know, take care of her she is very special”

“ Goodbye Rose, I'll see you “ Kayleigh Ann waved .

“ As me gran used to say Kayleigh Ann, if I don't see you through the week, I'll see you through the window , take care love, you'll see me again, I promise you “

The following March, Brenda had to keep Kayleigh off school for a few days, she was crying continually, probably just hormones the doctor thought, She stopped the day they buried Rose in the family plot in Waterford, of course none of them knew that.

*******************

“ No John you are , you're bloody defenceless when I start, you know you are”

“ Hah it's you by a country mile, Mrs tickle Mc ticklish and fine you know it “

“ Right “ She laughed, “ I know how to settle this” she started towards John .

“ Piss off “ he said jumping up and getting behind the chair.

“ Woos “ Kayleigh said laughing as she started chasing him around the chair, in the confines of their lounge he couldn't get far . Soon a highly ticklish John was being bested by a determined Kayleigh, both laughing and giggling. A sudden murmur from the baby's crib got their attention.

“ She got you off the hook you're lucky “ Kayleigh kissed John and got up.

She walked up to the crib and lifted their daughter out.

“Oh what is it honey, you needing fed? “, Kayleigh kissed the baby and hugged her.

Kayleigh looked at her surprisingly clear reflection in the bay window,

“Love you “ John said as he hugged them both , Kayleigh could swear her reflection smiled at her as it disappeared.

“ Rose “ Kayleigh gasped and ran to the window, she saw a light in the sky suddenly dim, a long buried memory, flooding back, the hair on the back of her neck standing up, goosebumps forming.

“ Nana Rose?”

“ No John “ Kayleigh said a slight quiver in her voice , her free hand shaking .

“ Rose who then ?”

“ You're not going to believe this story John, but a long time ago ………………..


End file.
